<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tumblr drabble prompts by Emill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602732">Tumblr drabble prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emill/pseuds/Emill'>Emill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emill/pseuds/Emill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble requests from Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Taylor/Kris Statlander, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Sami Zayn | El Generico, Orange Cassidy/"Hangman" Adam Page, Orange Cassidy/Kris Statlander, Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor, Trent Barreta/Orange Cassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Orange Alien - "Need any help?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orange found himself wandering off alone again, no offense to the best friends but even they could be too weird for him to handle at times. Yeah, they were great but sometimes he couldn't help but think of <em> her.</em></p><p>His little alien buddy who he'd spend most of his time at work with if he weren't with the other two idiots. The last time he'd seen Kris he was teaching her how to be more… Human, to her request but to him, she was perfect the way she was.</p><p>Orange counted the months it had been since he last saw her</p><p>
  <em> Six months to be exact </em>
</p><p>And Orange missed her a whole fucking lot. He already knew where he was headed, to the place he always retreated to when things became too much, a place he could count on her to be at. Not as if she'd be there now, but a part of him held on tight to the thought of her greeting him there like she always has.</p><p>
  <em> Hopefully </em>
</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Yep, just like that. Her high pitched voice in his head became almost too real as if he began to actually hear her. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea after all-</p><p>"Hello, Orange to alien!"</p><p>There it was again, something in his gut told him to just look up but nerves took over, <em> for some reason</em>, which was something that never really happened to him. So he does and as he does he locks eyes with the familiar alien girl he's been missing for so long. Just this once he allowed his emotions to express themselves on his features.</p><p>"Ohhhh shit." Was all he could muster out at that moment his voice low and broken, cause there she was, sitting in their spot waiting for him just as she's always done.</p><p>"How are you?" She speaks up once more snapping him out of the trance he was in. "Kris."</p><p>She tries to get up, he notices how she struggled to do so and steps a little closer wanting to be as careful as possible.</p><p>“Need some help?” He asks placing a soft hand on her shoulder. She wobbled uncontrollably, trying to steady herself on her crutch as best as she could but it was no use. She sits back down and huffs out an aggrieved breath. "Yes... What do you suppose I do? I really want to see the others." Others as in Chuck… And <b>Trent</b> he guesses, the last thing he needed right now was <b>him</b> trying to hog up all his alien time with <em> his </em>alien.</p><p>Then he got an idea, a very brilliant idea which spurred from the straight pettiness that dwelled deep within his soul. With his back turned to Kris before she could even register what the hell he was doing he squats down in front of her. "Hop on."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Hop on."</p><p>"You sure?" He could feel her already beginning to move, he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of this many times before, in different circumstances of course but this was just as good. "Yep, hop on babe."</p><p>She giggles softly and carefully climbs onto him, making sure to be cautious of her injured leg, once she's adjusted he slowly stands back up. "You comfortable?"</p><p>She nods and hums, her face buried in the crook of his neck. "And we're off." He begins to walk back towards where the two idiots would be but he couldn't be arsed to care about them at that time</p><p>
  <em> For he finally had his girl back. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cassetta- "You're one of the most important things in my life."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trent laid still in his bed, it was well past noon but it was still pitch black in his room most likely due to the curtains being pulled shut, or maybe the space picked up on his mood and went dark all on its own.</p>
<p>
  <span>He usually found it hard to get out of bed in the mornings, though customarily, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> manage to get up and going on his own before Orange busted in to cause a ruckus, but ever since he got hurt again he found the simple task more difficult to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting hurt... That's all he seems to be good for and making others look strong. His shitty little injured body…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared up at the ceiling letting his thoughts overtake him and letting that familiar depressive smog surround his brain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're holding them back... You're only getting in their way, all you do is hurt yourself... They'd be way better off without you...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt tears prickling his eyes but he refused to let himself feel anything, self deprecating thoughts those were fine, but crying about them was too much feeling for him to handle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he closed his eyes shut hoping to slip back into unconsciousness to some how catch just a little bit of sleep there's a loud and </span>
  <em>
    <span>deliberately</span>
  </em>
  <span> obnoxious knock at his door, he groans out already knowing what's next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey mother fuckerrr!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let himself crack a small smile at that but it quickly faded away as Orange let himself in allowing the light from the hallway to creep in and virtually blind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude why is it so dark in here? Let the light in it's good for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait no-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could rebut Orange yanks the curtains open letting the light from the outside in all at once which causes a small shriek out of Trent and he pulls the covers over his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No no." He feels the bed abruptly bounce and shift around him as Orange jumps on it, he carefully lifts part of the blanket revealing parts of Trent's face who didn't look particularly too happy to see him. "Hey you, get up it's almost one in the afternoon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bastard."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trent indulges him though and slowly sits up, careful of his injured titty, he rests himself against the headboard. "What."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orange is slightly taken back by how completely worn out Trent looked with his tired droopy eyes that were rimmed red, and his unkempt hair that he neglected by having it up in a bun all day. He could easily tell that Trent was going through it, bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wanna talk about it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's nothing to talk about." Trent was never really the one to talk about his feelings but it was plain to see that he had something on his mind and it was eating away at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orange just shakes his head and positions himself next to the pitifully disheveled man, he takes his glasses off to signify that he was being serious. His friend was in pain both mentally and physically and he needed somebody to lean on, he was the man for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, you're a no good liar and you're also no good at lying either, can you please just open up to me this once? I wanna help you." Orange could only describe the look he was given as a man who was finally ready to let his walls down or a man who was close to breaking down if that's a good description.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trent inhales a shaky breath and breaks eye contact, scared that if he keeps acknowledging his existence he would do something he'd regret later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." When Trent does speak there's a mellow mood to his tone like he had just apologized for something trivial, only Orange had no idea what that was exactly…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry for what?" There was a long silence that followed after, it was unsettling, to say the least. The little hurtful lump in his throat came back and he found it harder and harder to repress his emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep breath, he just submits, fuck it right? If he cries he cries and that was ok wasn't it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For what? Look at me I'm useless like this, all I do is get hurt over and over again I'm just holding Chuck back, when he needs me most I'm not even there. And now I'm just a giant baby who needs you to take care of me and if it's not because of a stupid injury it's because I'm just a sad loser who doesn't have the energy to do basic shit on my own. I'm nothing without you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tone grew softer and quieter with each word, it was hard to miss the way his bottom lip trembled. Orange sat there stunned in silence, he was never great with comforting people with words he could never verbalize what he actually thought, as much as he really wanted to. So he does the next best thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Trent could even begin to question what Orange was doing he found himself pressed up against him with his arms firmly wrapped around his timid shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You talk too much, everything is gonna be fine, with you and Chuck, and with us, we love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tear slips down Trent's face for the first time that day and he hides it in Oranges chest and lets a lone sob escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you Orange, You're one of the most important things in my life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Duh."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trent laughs at that and lets himself become engulfed with a new feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Contentment</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>